The Times
Shō Ashura - the survivor "What was that? That light?" said Shō Ashura as he attempted to get up, his pants and shirt were riddled with dirt. He looked up to a public clock to see that it was 7:35 a.m. as he yawned. He was out all night from what he could recall. He remembered being attacked by an unusual beast, and a mysterious light that shone in front of him. That was it. He tried to recall whatever else he could but failed to. Annoyed with his lack of memory, he staggered his sleepy body home. "Is that him? Is that...." a female voice said. It sounded far away, like a whisper. "Yeah, that's him. Shō. Wake up." The humans were similar. They looked like his parents. They were about about 5'10 each. Both were wearing black robes, and carried sheathed swords on their waist. And suddenly, just as they appeared, they were gone, instantly. Half way through town, Shō remembered that today was Monday and since it was 7:40 by now, school was to start in 10 minutes. He rushed home almost blindly as he crashed into a girl on his way. Both fell down. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I was in a rush." Shō replied as he tried to help the girl up. The girl was about 5' 4, and seemed to be around Shō's age. "Ah... oh, hello Yumi!" he replied to the blushing girl as he helped her up. She was named Yumi Tomoko, a student at Karakura High and one of Shō's few friends. "Oh, um, hello Shō." replied Yumi getting to her feet. "Um, class is starting soon. You should... be... ah... getting ready." she said in her usual soft voice. She awkwardly smiled and started to walk towards her house, "Shō! Go get ready, ok?" she called out as he ran home. Shō smiled but always questioned why she acted so nervous around Shō all the time. He shrugged it off and started to sprint for home. On the way, he passes an alley. A dark figure was looking at him. Dressed in bleck robes. Suddenly shocked, Shō turned to look at the thing. But it was gone. All he saw was it's black robe. Black robe... The God. The God known as Shinigami. About 2 hours had past and Shō was in class, doing his usual window-staring. He tried to recall what happened that night but still, nothing. His mind was blank. "Āhem, Sho!" yelled out the teacher, via his lack of attention to the accual lesson. The teacher handed him a slip as he let out a sigh, "Just great." Shō had detention as always, he never once cared about his learning, for he believed it would do him no good. He had started to get into more and more trouble since his parents died a year ago. Finally, he was dismissed, only to see that night had already fallen. He sighed and began to run home. A being appeared in the air above Shō. The name was Ashoka. Ashoka Denshī. Ashoka looked down on Shō, "So this is Shō. Shō Ashura." Ashoka mused. Shō continued to run for home as he felt an unusual presence in the air. He turned around and looked up to see Asuka, wearing black robes. "What the hell?!.... Who are you?!" Shō angerly demanded. "My name is Ashoka. Ashoka Denshī. I'm the Shinigami who saved your life last night." The Shinigami stated. Shō was stunned, and breathless. Shō had somewhat breath left in him as his eyes widened as a bright light shone and blinded the two. Ashoka quickly apparated towards Shō. She pushed her index finger to Shō's chest, and he flew back several inches. The light started to fade. Rebirth Shō opened his eyes, to see that his body was lying next to him, life-less. He stared, shocked. "What the..." he said as he looked to his own body, to see that he was wearing black robes similar to the ones the stranger wore. He also noticed that a blade, a katana, was sitting next to his side. He gently picked it up, "What... What is this...?" Ashoka placed her hand on Shō's shoulder. "You idiot." As she said this, she smiled. "This is a Zanpakutō. A Zanpakutō os the main staple of a Shinigami - it represents their power." Shō kept staring at his blade and then looked at Ashoka. "Who are you two? And what are you? Tell me!" he demanded. Ashoka looked on Shō with an odd feeling of compassion for him. The boy was confused and lost, but his mission was absolute, and since neither of his closest friends were in danger, he knew the mission must be completed. Yet he still felt the need to explain the situation to Shō, "I am a Shinigami." Ashoka explained. The shinigami then made a stance as she prepared for battle. Shō sighed and picked up his blade, standing to his feet. He didn't know what was going on but knew that he couldn't die here. He himself couldn't care less, due to himself being lonely in this world but also, a voice within him kept telling him that he cannot. He was not allowed to die. Out of sheer instinct, the teen charged with his blade straight for Ashoka and ended up cutting his shoulder. He kept pushing back and back, not even thinking but out of instinct. His eyes were glowing an intense red. Ashoka looked unfazed by the boy's pathetic attack, quickly flicking the wrist with his blade in it, cutting a giant gash in Shō's chest. Ashoka, then slammed the rod of her zanpakutō into Shō's head knocking him out. Shō slowly fell to the ground. All hopes of victory were suddenly shattered right before him. He was going to die. His eyes closed as a thunk was heard as he hit the ground. Suddenly, out of no-where, a burst of white spiritual pressure surrounded the distance between Ashoka and the boy. A figured wearing a black cloak walked out towards the fallen Shō. The two shinigami recognized the shinigami robes, "The name escapes me, but this man bares resemblance to the former sixth division captain." The unknown Shinigami stated sheathing his blade. Suddenly, another appeared next to him. The two merely observed the situation. "I am Aojiroi Kamijin," the taller Shinigami said. Shō stirred in his sleep. He noticed that he could not move. However, this thoughts came to him. "That Shinigami sounds....sounds like he may be the commander..." Next: The Hatred of the Broken Star